Outcast
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [HBND ClopinOC] She was an outcast, even amongst her own people. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue: Outcast

**Oooh... boy. First time at Hunchback of Notre Dame, _tomodachis!_ Hope I don't screw this up. Okay, for starters, THIS IS A PROLOGUE! NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER! I always start with a Prologue, it's just my thing. Next, IF MY FRENCH IS WRONG/AWKWARD, I DON'T TAKE FRENCH! I know more Japanese, _wakarimashite ka?_**

**Disclaimer: Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney**

**Now enjoy! I shall post Chapter 1 sometime today, tomorrow, or the next day. Depending on my Beta-reader and/or me finishing quickly.

* * *

**Outcast

Prologue: Outcast

It was way past little Laraine Allaire's bedtime, but she couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned on her 'bed' on the floor. It wasn't _really_ a bed, more like a sheet thrown on the floor of the tent she resided in and a flat, moth-ridden pillow.

_"Well, I heard that..."_

_'Quoi?' _Laraine perked up, 'What are they talking about?' She slowly lay up so she could hear better.

_"My word!"_

_"_Oui,_ I know, what a pity…"_

Little by little, curiosity got the better of her and she slowly and quietly snuck out of the tent and made her way to where the noise was coming from. Like a little mouse, she peeked around the tent to find a small group of older women huddled around a small fire, gossiping. Laraine sighed, 'Oh, how boring. I might as well go.'

Just as soon as Laraine was going to go back to her tent, someone announced, "Oh, have you heard about Aurore's child?"

Laraine's eyes widened wide in alarm, 'Why is she talking about _Maman_ and me? Did I do something wrong?' She decided to stay a little longer.

"Oh, no," replied one of them. "What about her?"

The woman leaned in and said, just barely loud enough for Laraine to hear, "Her father… isn't one of us."

Laraine gasped, 'But _Maman_ said…'

"Oh, but that happens all the time. You know how _they_ treat us," said one.

The others nodded in agreement.

But the woman shook her head, "Oh no, you misunderstand me. Aurore had an affair. And you know what else?" the woman paused for dramatic effect. "He was a man of the cloth."

Laraine couldn't take it anymore. Was the life that she was living a lie? She rushed back into her tent and fell down on her blanket.

She hugged her knees, swaying back and forth, back and forth, repeating, "But _Maman_ said… _Maman_ said…"

Laraine bit her lip as a tear streamed down her face, "_Maman _wouldn't do that."

* * *

**Eeeeh... I've had better Prologues. **


	2. 1: The Fire

**NOTE: This story takes place 2 years before the movie timeline.

* * *

**Outcast

Chapter 1: The Fire

Laraine suddenly awoke, panting and heaving. She sighed, 'It was just a dream… but a bad dream at that.' She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed again, "I might as well get up. I doubt that I'll be able to fall asleep after _that_."

Yawning, the now 24 year-old stretched and pulled her thick purple blanket off of her. She slowly got up and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She frowned. Laraine was different. Different from everyone in her gypsy clan. For starters, she did not have thick curly, wavy hair; she had long, thick strands of straight hair. Her skin was a slightly lighter tone that everyone else's (not that any of the priests cared, they all looked the same to them) but to everyone in her clan, it mattered. She had dark, deep, ocean blue eyes, not the beautiful chilling forest green eyes that her mother had. She was an outcast, an outcast whose father was a white man. A white _priest_.

She reached for her silver brush and sadly brushed her long black hair, "I wish that I never had heard that woman talk. Then I wouldn't have to live with being… different. It was better when I was little when I didn't know. Ignorance is bliss." She then tied her hair to the right side of her head with a blue ribbon, leaving a small chunk of hair on her left.

"Well," she sighed. "Today's a new day. Maybe, and probably highly unlikely, people will actually _look_ at you today."

Laraine put on her silver hoop earrings and rolled her eyes, "But we all know that's never going to happen, _non_?" She then reached for an old wooden chest and heaved it open. Inside of it, lay the clothes that she wore probably each and every day: her shoulder less teal shirt that had royal purple sleeves, her long dark blue skirt (that matched her eyes) with a silver fringe, and her forest green shawl with silver coins sewn onto the fringe that would be wrapped over her skirt. On the bottom lay her simple slippers – they were nothing fancy, but it was easy to run away from guards and officials in them. She also picked up a black hooded cloak that helped her blend in with the people around her.

After she put on her clothes and shoes, she reached into the chest and picked up a smooth black box. She opened the box to find her beautiful silver flute. She smiled, "Are you ready for another day, _mon ami_?"

The flute did not reply.

Laraine smiled, "Let us go then." She pulled open the flaps of her tent and stepped out.

"Ah!" Laraine inhaled the sweet-smelling air full of fresh baking bread, pastries, and sweets. "A great way to start the day, and now…" She bent over to pick up a small frayed hat, "Off to work."

* * *

Laraine made her way through the Gypsy camp, ignoring the odd looks and talk of blasphemy and abomination under their breaths. She felt so much more at ease when she reached the city. She set her old hat to collect coins on the floor and got out her flute and began to play. It was a beautifully sad tune that carried to a small little girl buying bread for her mother.

"It's so pretty!" She turned to the owner of the Boulangerie and said, "I would like another loaf of bread, _s'il vous plait_."

The man smiled, "_Oui, petit chéri_." He pulled, fresh out of the oven, another warm sweet-smelling loaf of bread for her and smiled when she put the loaf in a quaint little basket with a red cloth to keep the bread warm.

"_Au revoir_, _petit chéri. _And send my regards to your _Maman,_" he said, turning his attention once again to the baking loaves of bread.

The girl smiled as she ran off, her blonde curls bouncing after her, "_Oui, monsieur_! I will!"

Laraine started up another song, one that was even more beautiful than the first. Before she knew it, there was a girl tugging on her skirt. She looked down and took her lips off of the flute. She smiled, "Why _bonjour_, _fifille_." (Little girl.)

The girl smiled, showing Laraine the most beautiful pearly white teeth she had ever seen, "_Bonjour, madame_! I just thought that your flute playing was so pretty that I bought you this-" The girl unwrapped the cloth in her small little basket and gave Laraine a warm loaf of bread.

Laraine looked at the bread and then at the girl, "Is this really for me?"

The girl nodded, "_Oui_, please take it! Your flute playing is so pretty!"

Laraine smiled, sat down, and took a bite out of the warm bread. She moaned; it was so light and buttery that it melted in her mouth. It had been such a long time since she had tasted bread this good.

The girl sat down next to the gypsy woman, "You're pretty."

Laraine was busy chewing a large piece of bread. She swallowed and gasped out, "_Quoi_?"

The girl giggled, "I said that you're pretty."

Laraine felt a small tear trickle down her face. She wiped it away with her arm and smiled, "_Merci vraiment_." (Thank you kindly.) She thought to herself, 'Now if only everyone else in my camp would think the way she does.'

The girl grinned, "My name is Lyra, by the way. Lyra St. Germaine. What is yours?"

Laraine finished the rest of her bead, "Laraine, Laraine Allaire."

The girl smiled up at her again, "You have a pretty name, too."

Laraine chuckled, "And so I do."

Lyra looked at her shoes, "So… you're a gypsy?"

Laraine nodded, "Yes I am."

"I wish _I_ was a gypsy," Lyra confessed.

Laraine chuckled, "I don't think you do."

Lyra looked up, puzzled, "Why? What's wrong?"

Laraine closed her eyes, gripping her flute tight, "There are people out there in the world… who don't like gypsies. Also, it's hard. You have no real roof over your head and you're moving constantly. There's nothing special to it."

Lyra shrugged, "Hmph, but it's more interesting than _not_ being a gypsy."

Laraine smirked, "What makes you think that?"

Lyra pouted, "It's just… I don't have _any_ fun. I have to learn my lessons, read the scriptures, run errands, and just… work. I don't get any fun! You look like you're having fun!"

Laraine laughed, "Having fun you say?" She looked up at the clouds, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We _do_ have fun sometimes, yes."

Lyra gasped, "Oh no! I should have gotten back to _Maman _some time ago! I must go!" She quickly got up and brushed off her dress. She ran off, yelling back to Laraine, "_Au revoir_, Laraine! I'll try and see you tomorrow!"

Laraine smiled, saying quietly to herself, "I would like that."

* * *

After about eight hours of playing her flute, Laraine looked in her hat to see how much she had collected.

"Not bad," she said. "I got a wonderful loaf of bread from, Lyra and about 20 gold pieces." She put the pieces in a small purse that she kept in one of her long sleeves.

She put on her black cloak and walked back to the camp, "I might as well get back now. It's almost supper time."

When Laraine was close to the gypsy camp, she heard terrified screams and swore she smelled the musky aroma of smoke.

'Oh no!' she thought with fear. She ran as fast as she could over to the gates that marked the gypsy camp. So fast, that her hood flew off of her head. She gasped – the camp was up in flames! She turned to her right and saw some officials throwing wood into the large fire. One of them spotted her and yelled, "Hey! Come back here!"

Laraine gasped, turned on her foot, and ran.

She heard the guards yell to each other, "One of them got away!" "What do you _mean_ one of them got away? Didn't you make sure you killed everyone inside?!"

Laraine's heart skipped a beat, 'So… everyone… is dead?' She bit her lip.

"Then maybe she _wasn't_ inside."

Laraine swore as saw them come out and follow her.

'They're on horseback? I don't stand a chance! Unless…' She made a sharp left into an alleyway.

It was a dead end.

The three men smirked. The one closest to her spat, "Looks like we have ya now, _gypsy_." He licked his lips evilly, "Ever had a gypsy girl, boys?"

Laraine was disturbed, "Don't you even _dare_ touch me!"

He laughed, "Or what? Are you going to do a little dance and make everything go away like it's a bad dream?"

Laraine looked up at the wall and smirked, "Oh, I _know_ what I'll do." She got out a little black ball from her sleeve and threw it on the ground. Purple smoke filled the air, blinding the men.

When the smoke cleared… Laraine was gone.

"Damn," one of the men swore. "An' she was a pretty one, too."

* * *

Laraine ran until she was out of the city and into the countryside. She collapsed on the grass near the side of the road – she had ran all night long. She groaned, she could not feel her feet and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She put her arm over her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Not after long, she heard someone calling her name.

"Laraine? _Laraine_? LARAINE?"

Laraine looked up to see a familiar curly blonde-haired girl staring down at her. She giggled, "For once, I'm taller than you, Laraine!"

Laraine giggled, sitting up and poking the girl playfully on the nose, "And so you are, but not for long!" She reached over and tickled her sides, gaining a shriek from Lyra, begging her to stop, "NO! I'M…. TICKLISH! LARAINE!"

Laraine stopped, laughing and pulling her hood down, "It's good to see you again, Lyra."

Lyra smiled but then gave her a curious gaze, "Why are you here anyway? This isn't where gypsies live."

Laraine folded her hands in her lap and sighed and heavy sigh, "My home… was burned down."

Lyra gasped, "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?!"

Laraine sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "I don't know…"

Lyra's bright blue eyes suddenly lit up, "I can ask my parents to see if you can stay with us!"

Laraine shook her head, "It's alright. And even if they did say yes, if anyone found out that you were taking care of me…" She left the sentence hanging.

Lyra nodded, "I know." Her eyes lit up again, "But let me _at least_ get you something to eat! _PLEEEEEEAAASE!"_

Laraine laughed, "Oh, fine." She pulled her hood back on and let Lyra drag her by the arm to her house.

* * *

"_Maman! Papa_!" Lyra called out. "I have someone to show you!"

Lyra's mother gracefully stepped into view. She had beautiful golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked at Lyra and then at the hooded figure, "And who is this, Lyra?"

"This is Laraine, _maman_! The one I told you about with the pretty flute!"

Lyra's mother walked over to Laraine and took her hood off. She gasped, and ushered Laraine quickly into the kitchen. She stuck her head out the window and looked frantically around, paranoid, "Did anyone see Laraine come in?"

"_Non_, _maman_."

Lyra's mother relaxed, "That's good." She looked in the cupboard to find something suitable for Laraine. "Your father left early today and he won't be back until evening…"

Lyra nodded, "I see."

Laraine looked up, "I really don't think I'll be staying that long, you don't need to worry."

Lyra bit her lip, "I know, but still! You can stay with us! Can't she?" She looked at her mother with a pleading look.

Laraine shook her head, looking directly into Lyra's eyes, "I am a gypsy, Lyra. I can't stay here. If people found out, they would do the same to what they did to my home. I told you before, remember?"

Lyra winced, "I know, but still..."

Laraine sighed, putting a hand on Lyra's shoulder, "I know this is hard for you, but I can't stay. Maybe I'll see you again, but…"

Lyra nodded, closing her eyes, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks, "I know… but still… THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She went over to Laraine and put her head in her arms on top of Laraine's lap and cried, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Laraine massaged Lyra's back, saying, "I know, Lyra. I know."

* * *

Laraine walked out the door, pulling her hood back over her face, "_Merci,_ Lyra and Lyra's _maman_. Thank you for everything."

Lyra ran over to Laraine and hugged her knees, "Please don't leave me!"

Laraine crouched down and hugged little Lyra, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sorry, _ma chéri_, but I most go."

Lyra rubbed her eyes, "I know. I'm just going to miss you, Laraine."

Laraine turned her back to them, "I'm going to miss you, too. Stay safe, Lyra. We'll meet again."

Lyra called out to her, "_Au revoir_!"

Laraine sadly smiled, 'Good bye, _mon ami_.'

* * *

**DON'T WORRY! Laraine will FINALLY meet Clopin next chapter. I PROMISE!**


	3. 2: Savior

**YAY! I would like to thank Sweet Valentine for reviewing! Thank you so much for the encouragement! Although, I think YOUR fic is better than mine. ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

**Outcast

Chapter 2: Savior

"Damn," Laraine swore.

It was cold. Laraine had been traveling for almost two weeks in the cold, freezing. The only things she had for warmth were the clothes on her back and the black hooded cloak. Obviously, she was _very warm. _Laraine was starting to regret her decision of not staying with Lyra and her family. At least _there_ she would be warm, not in this bone-chilling wind.

Laraine rubbed her hands together for warmth, blowing into them, then rubbing again. She was dreadfully cold – and alone. If only someone had survived from her camp. She would at least have someone to talk to.

She decided to find somewhere to stay and at least be warm – she couldn't travel like this. It was torture. Scanning the area, she found a small alleyway that gave some protection from the cold. She sat down and brought her arms in from the sleeves of the cloak and rubbed them together at her chest.

'I'll wait until this cold spell warms up, then I'll see if I can get a ride into Paris,' she thought.

* * *

Luckily for her, the cold spell _did_ burn over. The following day was nice and sunny and beautiful. The birds were singing in the trees, the bees were buzzing and going from flower to flower, people were being kind and considerate. There was a pleasant breeze in the air, kissing gently against Laraine's cheeks. Everything today just seemed… happy, all except Laraine. She obviously wasn't in the best of moods. Hopefully, finding a new home would change that. Laraine didn't like very much the feeling of depression.

'I miss everyone,' she thought sadly. 'I even miss the people who shunned me for probably my whole life.' She looked at the clusters of people walking and laughing around her. Everyone had a family: a little red-haired boy with his parents, a nice looking couple and their three sons, and a brunette haired girl taking care of her little sister. Laraine sighed, seeing everyone so happy made her miss her family even more.

She told herself not to drown in her own misery and to get up and do something – preferably to get some breakfast. Not long after she decided this, she saw someone selling meat-filled pies around the corner and she decided to buy some. Their sweet aroma made her mouth water and when she put them in her mouth – they tasted nice. She was surprised to get such a nice treat from a vendor.

After a seemingly nice meal, Laraine decided to get to the task at hand – getting a ride to Paris. Laraine looked around her, making sure no one was watching her and then slipped silently under to the bleak darkness of the sewers. Not before long, she spotted a small little man with a boat looking around for people to catch a ride (illegally, obviously.) He spotted her and smirked, "An' where do you wan' me ta take ya, _mademoiselle_?"

She looked at him from under her black hood, "How much for a _safe_ passage to Paris?" She emphasized on safe, gaining a laugh from the petite little man.

He smirked at her, showing missing and decaying teeth, "I don't know, _mademoiselle_. How much do ya got?" He leaned closer to her so that she could smell his rancid breath of garbage and sewer stench, "_Safe_ isn't always cheap, ya know?"

Laraine smirked underneath the hood, "What do you offer? And I'll see if I have it." She got out her purse and opened it, staring inside. "Come now, I don't have all day, name your offer." She got out a few coins and tossed them up and down in her hand.

The man laughed, "We got a smart one, eh? Well… ya sound like a nice lass, I'll say 'round… 20 gold pieces."

Laraine smiled at him, "Don't you think that's a little… much?" She angled her head so that he could catch a glimpse of her dark blue eyes. "Could you drop it…" She blinked her eyelashes and added for effect, "For little ol' me? I promise I'll be good." She winked.

The man bit his lip, trying to make up his mind. Finally, he gave in, "A'right, 15 gold pieces an' I'm _not_ goin' any lower. I have a family ta think of, ya know!"

Laraine smiled, gave him the money and climbed inside, "Good."

The man picked up the oar and pushed off, "Gypsy no doubt, eh?"

Laraine laughed, "But of course, would anyone _else_ be coming down here for a ride?"

He laughed, "True, true." He then gave her a serious look, "Although, in Paris there is a judge… one named Judge Claude Frollo. He hates your kind. Try not ta bump into him."

Laraine chuckled, "Will do, will do."

He continued, "There is also, I believe, a 'Court o' Miracles'. It's where all tha gypsies stay. It's quite safe, I've heard."

Laraine looked at him, quizzically, "And how does one like yourself know?"

He laughed, "Good ear. I'm one o' them, 'course." He looked at her, "Were ya from one of the bands that's home's were burned down not too long ago?"

She nodded, "_Oui,_ I'm trying to find a new beginning."

The man smiled, "Then tha Court o' Miracles is a fine place. I hope ya make it there safely."

Laraine smiled, "As do I. I don't want to stir up anymore trouble than necessary." She listened to the soothing lullaby of the oar running through the water. She looked up and watched as they passed under small bridges.

The man looked at her and whispered, "Keep ya head down, I don't wan' anyone ta figure out who ya are."

Laraine obeyed, "How foolish of me, sorry."

He laughed, "'S'alrigh'. I can tell this is ya firs' time travelin' this way, eh?"

Laraine made a face – the stench of the sewers were finally getting to her, "_Oui_."

The man noticed her suffering, "You'll get use ta it after a while."

Laraine groaned, "I better."

* * *

Laraine lost track of time, but before she knew it, the two of them arrived under a particular bridge and the man stopped. He looked up and smiled, "Well, this is tha place. I can't guarantee wha' happens after this, though."

Laraine nodded, "I know, but thank you, anyway."

Just before Laraine got out, the man pulled on her cloak, causing her to come to a stop. He looked at her and said, "Be careful, _mademoiselle_."

She nodded, "_Merci_, I will." She carefully got out and watched the man row out of view. When she turned around, a hand went over her mouth. A man harshly whispered into her ear, "An' who is this? You don't look like you're from 'round here." He pulled her hood off of her head to reveal her face.

Another man whistled, "Pretty one, alright. An' what are you doin' here so late? Don't ya know tha' it's dangerous for young girls like ya'self to be out here… _alone?_" The two men laughed at her viciously.

'Bastards,' Laraine bit her captors hand, causing him to let go of her and wince in pain.

The man looked up at her, clutching his hand, "Why you little…"

She smirked, turned on her foot, and ran away.

"COME BACK HERE, GYPSY GIRL!" they shouted.

Laraine tripped on a bottle and fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away from them, swearing at herself for stupidly tripping, 'Why of _all_ times did I have to trip on something! You are so stupid Laraine!'

The two of them surrounded her. One of them brought her up by the material of her cloak and inhaled her smell, "Heh, you smell nice, gypsy girl." He licked his lips, "You'll soon be mine."

She spat on him in the eye causing him to let go of her. She kicked him hard, sending him flying backwards and into the other guard. Laraine then turned and ran. She came to an alleyway and swore – dead end.

The man who she had earlier bitten snarled, "How _dare_ you!" He approached her and slapped her cheek hard and held her by the throat, "Maybe I should kill you, my sweet? You're testin' me, you know!"

Laraine gasped, trying to yank the man's hands from her neck. The other man licked his lips and got closer to her. Laraine bit her lip, 'Stay away from me! Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!'

"Unhand that woman, you heathens!" rang a voice from above.

The men looked around, "Where did that voice come from?"

"Look up!" a man jumped down, getting out a sword. The man holding onto Laraine immediately let go, sending her to the floor. She looked up at her savior – it was a man possibly only two years older than herself. He was clad in purple with a golden fringe, black gloves, dark blue violet tights, and a magenta-purple tunic over his shirt. There was a golden earring dangling from his left ear and atop his head was a purple hat with a bright yellow feather. He smirked at him, waving his sword, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And what are you men doing to such a delightfully beautiful young woman? You weren't going to _do_ anything to her, now where you?"

The men shook their heads frantically, "N-no s-s-sir, we w-w-weren't."

The man smirked, stepping in front of them, "Good." He ran his fingers over his blade, "If you promise not to be seen with her again, I _may_ not kill you." He looked up at them, his dark green-black eyes glaring at them, "Alright?" He then pointed the blade to them, "But then again, I'm not known to be… _merciful_." He advanced on the two men, backing themselves up against the wall, praying for the man not to strike them. The purple hat man looked at them and ordered, "Leave! Or I'll give you what you deserve! GO!"

The men nodded and nearly stumbled over each other trying to get away from the man who laughed at their foolishness, "Bunch of buffoons aren't they?" He turned to her and frowned. He crouched down and gave her a small smile, "Need a hand?"

Laraine gladly took it and brushed herself off, "Thank you, thank you so much."

The man bowed, "Not at all, I couldn't just stand there when a woman, such as yourself, is in dire need of help." He kissed her hand, "May I have the honor of learning your name?"

Laraine chuckled, watching the man who saved her trying to court her. Although, she had to say he _was_ doing a good job at it, "Laraine Allaire, _monsieur_."

He smiled, "And a lovely name, indeed, for such a lovely girl. Tell me…" He gazed into her eyes. "How in the world did you get such lovely eyes?"

She smiled, witfully remarking, "My mother gave them to me."

He chuckled, "Ah, yes, I thought as much." He looked at her, "Say, would you like to go for a walk with me? I could show you around the city since you're… new."

Laraine smiled, "I would like that very much."

The man held her by the hand and dragged her with him. Laraine cried out – he was so fast! She was struggling to keep up with him. He then suddenly came to a halt, causing Laraine to bang into him with a tremendous force.

"Oh! _Mademoiselle_, are you alright?" he chuckled and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was going at such a fast pace that I-"

Laraine smiled, "It's alright. I'm fine."

He grinned, "And now with the tour!" He pointed up at the very large building and smiled, "This is the famous Notre Dame! Of course it's _much_ more beautiful in the morning when you can listen to the bells ringing."

Laraine looked up at the vast building, "Wow."

He smiled, "Yes, yes, we have more places to see. MOVING ON!" He pulled her hand and showed her around, "That's the clothing shop, the Boulangerie, the hat shop, the flower shop, the…" He winced at a rather large-looking ash-colored building.

Laraine stared at the building curiously, "The…?"

He shook his head, "NOT IMPORTANT!" He whispered into her ear, "It's the Palace of Justice. Pray that you _never_ go inside of it or you may never… _come out._"

Laraine winced.

He smiled, "But now is not the time to go on about such morbid things! WE HAVE A CITY TO SEE! MOVING ON!"

* * *

The man then led her into the countryside when they came upon a cemetery and a large tomb-like object.

"Where are we?"

He smirked, "We are going to… 'The Court of Miracles'. Follow me, and don't fall behind."

He opened the door and went in first, then holding out his hand for her to grab and daintily step inside. Laraine didn't loose sight of the man until they came into a place of marvelous color and sound.

She gasped, "It's beautiful!"

He smiled, "Why thank you, I _am_ it's _King_, you know."

She looked at him and laughed, "_You_, a _king?_ _That's_ a laugh."

He smirked, "But I am, _mademoiselle_, I am the King of the Gypsies!"

Laraine looked up at him and smiled, "You never did tell me your name. What is it?"

He smiled, "My name? My name is a name and yet much more than a name, for I am… Clopin Trouillefou!"

* * *

**Hopefully Clopin wasn't OOC, this IS my first time writing about him, you know. **


	4. 3: Accepted

**I have 2 people reviewing now! YAAAAY! Enjoy everyone. **

* * *

Outcast

Chapter 3: Accepted

Laraine smirked at the 'Gypsy King', "Clopin Trouillefou, eh?" She bowed playfully at his feet, "Oh wise and humble master, please bestow upon me a place of which I can live. It would be most appreciated, my king."

Clopin grinned, playing along with her little game, "Why my loyal subject, I would be honored if you would be able to live with me."

Laraine stood up, shocked, "R-really?"

Clopin rolled his eyes, "Of course not…" He then practically shouted to the whole world, "WHY OF _COURSE_ YOU CAN, MY DEAR!" He smiled, "After all…" He leaned closer to her, poking her with his elbow, "_You_ have a debt to pay."

Laraine looked at him, "A what?"

Clopin smirked, suddenly fascinated with his gloved hands, "Oh, I don't know… because a _certain_ Gypsy King saved a _certain_ damsel in distress?" He looked up in the air, tapping his index finger to his chin, pondering, "Now, I wonder who _that_ could be?" He turned to an imaginary person next to him, "Oh, I don't know. Do you? Of course you don't…" He turned to another 'person', "Oh, Clopin Trouillefou? You don't say!"

Larine sighed, "Well, if that's the way you're going to play, I _won't_ live with you." She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Fine – WHAT?!" Clopin was shocked. He walked over to her, putting on his best 'puppy-dog' pout, "And WHY NOT?"

Laraine smirked, "Debts are so troublesome, _non_? I'd rather live with someone I'm not paying off a debt for." She then threw Clopin a rather sheepish grin, "But if the _'Gypsy King'_ doesn't like it-"

Clopin frowned, turning away and dramatically walking away, "Fine! But don't come CRYING to _me_ if no one takes you in!" He marched away, muttering incomprehensible gibberish that Laraine couldn't hear.

Laraine shook her head, "That man is something else." She looked around and blushed – quite a crowd had gathered to see their little performance.

Laraine awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Umm… _bonjour_ everyone!"

The people gave her odd looks; some mad that she had upset the gypsy king, others were nervous from the fact that she was from a different band of gypsies than her, and others just had weird-looking facial expressions to begin with.

Laraine bit her lip; having everyone glaring at her was making her very uncomfortable. Just when she was about to melt into the floor from fright and embarrassment, an unknown woman then came out of the crowd and dragged Laraine behind a tent.

Laraine sighed with relief and smiled at the girl who had graciously saved her from total embarrassment, "_Merci vraiment_."

The girl turned to her – she had thick black hair and vivid green eyes. There was a pink scarf wrapped around her hair and she wore a white shoulder less shirt complemented with a teal-green corset and a long purple skirt with a purple shawl on it with golden coins sewn on the fringe. She smiled warmly at her, "No harm done. I didn't want everyone out there to skin you alive, did I?"

Laraine chuckled and smiled. She then took in the girl's looks and gasped, "I swear! You are the spitting image of my mother! What a coincidence!"

The girl laughed, "Well, I assure you that I am not your mother. My name is Esmeralda." Esmeralda's gaze went suddenly to Laraine's earrings. "If you're going to stay with us, you need golden earrings. That way the guards will be able to know that you reside here, and that you're not a spy. Also, people may not look at you like that again." She motioned to her, "Follow me – I think that I may I have some spares in my tent." Esmeralda led Laraine through the Court of Miracles.

"Wow," Laraine looked up in awe, trying to take everything in. There were people wearing all sorts of colors and designs with all kinds of hairstyles and each and every one of them had a smile on their face. She then looked up and winced – she saw a gallows display, 'Well… they have to keep the place safe somehow.'

Esmeralda then came to a magenta tent and smiled, "Here we are, I'll find your earrings now." She ushered Laraine inside and came to a chest. Esmeralda spent some time looking around but then came upon two golden hoop earrings. She gave them to Laraine and smiled, "There you are."

Laraine smiled, "They're beautiful." She held them up and watched the way the light danced on them. She then took off her silver earrings and put on the golden ones.

Esmeralda nodded, "You look wonderful… umm, what was your name again?"

"Laraine, Laraine Allaire."

Esmeralda smiled, "Come. You must be starving, _non?_ I'll fix you something to eat."

Laraine followed her, smiling gratefully, "_Merci_ Es-"

Clopin was standing in the mouth of the tent, an angry look painted across his face as he impatiently stamped his foot on the ground. He stomped up to Esmeralda and breathed, "WHAT do YOU think you're DOING?!"

Esmeralda and Laraine swallowed.

Clopin's expression changed as he pouted at Esmeralda, batting his eyelashes and putting his arms behind his back trying to get Esmeralda to pity him, "_I_ was the one who was supposed to say that line!"

The three of them laughed together, filling the whole tent with sound.

Clopin smiled a wonderful smile, showcasing his beautiful white teeth. Laraine nearly fainted.

He went up to Esmeralda and put a hand on her shoulder, "Soo… what's going to be cooking tonight? I don't know about you but I am _star-ving!_ And I think the beautiful woman over there is experiencing the same hunger pains that I am. _Oui_, _mademoiselle?_"

Laraine chuckled, "_Oui_, Clopin. I am."

Clopin then clapped his hands, "_Dépêchez-vous_, Esmeralda! _Allons-y_!" (Hurry up! Let's go!)

Esmeralda laughed, "I will, I will. Hold your horses." She disappeared out of the tent.

Clopin then turned to Laraine and sat down next to her, scooting closer to her and closer to her.

Laraine laughed, "Do you _need _anything, Clopin?"

Clopin grinned, "Oh, _ma chéri_, what I want is right in front of me." He cupped her face with his hand, "And what do you want, _mademoiselle?_"

Laraine looked at her hands, "What I want is impossible to give my dear, Clopin."

Clopin looked at her, curious, "And what is that, _mon_ Laraine?"

Laraine closed her eyes, holding back her tears, "Y-you don't need to know. It's my burden to bear."

He looked at her, his eyes filling with concern, "But what if I don't want you to bare a burden? Please tell me, Laraine. You don't deserve to be held hostage to such pain as that."

She sighed, "I wish my father could have been… like you and me."

It took a while for it to sink in, but Clopin finally got it. He bit his lip – this was a very delicate subject to talk about. He casually wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, "There, there. Just look at it this way," He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, "If it weren't for your father… you wouldn't be the gorgeous, wonderful woman before me."

Laraine sadly smiled, "I guess you have a point."

Clopin was about to say something else when Esmeralda came into the room and smiled, bringing three plates of food.

Clopin grinned, "Come now, _mademoiselle_. Save your tears for another day. We have a feast to attend to!" He pulled her up and licked his lips, "Esmeralda's meals are _always_ delicious."

Laraine reluctantly sighed, "All right."

* * *

Clopin picked his teeth with a stick, "I must say, that was very good. Since when did you learn how to cook, Esmeralda?"

She laughed, "Well _someone_ had to learn."

Clopin chuckled, "True, true." He leaned back, inhaling the fresh air. "Ahhh… today was a wonderful day, _non_? I fought evil and met a _beautiful mademoiselle_ all in the same day!" He smiled, looking quite pleased with himself. "I must be the luckiest man alive, _non_?"

Laraine smiled, thinking, "_Non_, Clopin. _I_ am the lucky one. I've finally found a place where I am not… an outcast."

Clopin smiled, "And why would you be an outcast, my dear? You certainly don't _look_ like one." He stroked his chin, "And you don't talk like one, nor dress like one, nor _smell_ like one. Thus, I have concluded that you are not!" He folded his arms and nodded, "The Gypsy King rules that Laraine Allaire is not an outcast and shall not be treated as such!"

Laraine laughed, "Oh, Clopin, you don't have to make a dramatic production out of it… my word."

"But you're not, _ma chéri_. The people that you use to live with were crazy. How _dare_ they call you an outcast! What have you ever done to them? You don't look like a monster to me and I don't think you've committed any heinous and infamous acts." He stared right into her eyes and said, "Don't let their cruel words get to you, _mademoiselle_. People judge too much on looks than what a person's really like. It's silly really, but that's the way the world goes, you know? But... you want to know something?"

"What?" Laraine asked, confused.

Clopin twirled the stick that he used to pick his teeth with his fingers, "They're the outcasts, not you."

Laraine was even more confused, "Why?"

He continued to twirl his stick, "Looks only go so far, my dear. What really counts is what's on the inside… and they're rotten and corrupt inside, whilst you are…" He stopped abruptly, turning to gaze into her eyes.

"Are?"

Clopin smirked, "Why you're Laraine, of course!"

Laraine smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. What Clopin had said was true and beautiful. She walked over to him and hugged him, "_Merci, mon ami_. Thank you."

Clopin stared at her, "For what? I was only stating the truth."

Laraine nodded, "And the truth is what I needed to hear."

Clopin nodded, smiling, "I see, I see. Then I'm glad I told it to you."

* * *

After about a few hours of talking, Laraine gave a small yawn.

Clopin put his hand to his ear, "Hark! Did I hear a yawn?" He smirked, "I see that our beautiful Laraine is getting tired, _non_? So… let us address the matter at hand, shall we? Who is going to take care of _La Mademoiselle_, Laraine Allaire?"

Esmeralda yawned herself, "Where do you want to stay, Laraine?"

Laraine shrugged, "Flip a coin. Either one of you sounds fine to me."

Clopin pulled a coin out of his sleeve, "I say 'Heads.'"

Esmeralda sighed, "'Tails.'"

Laraine snatched the coil from Clopin's grasp, "_I'll_ do it." She flipped it, put it on her arm and announced, "Heads."

Clopin jumped up in glee, "I WIN!" He smiled at Laraine and grabbed hold of her arm, "We're going to have so much fun together!"

Laraine sighed, saying with a rather sarcastic tone, "I can _hardly_ wait."

Esmeralda laughed, "Now play nice, Clopin! I don't want to go in there the next day and find Laraine in pieces."

Clopin chuckled, "Don't you worry your little head of, Esmeralda." He winked, "I'll be nice." He pulled Laraine out the tent and smiled, "So… you'll be staying with the Gypsy King, now. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Laraine yawned, "Right now, I just want to go somewhere I can sleep."

He laughed, "Nicely said!" He led her to a purple tent and said, "Now close your eyes!"

Laraine rolled her eyes and then closed them. She shook her head, "And _why_ are you making me close my eyes, oh, Gypsy King?

"Because the Gypsy King said so, that's why!" He pushed her into the tent and whispered into her ear, "Open!"

Inside was a rather nice looking tent. The pillow wasn't moth-ridden or filled with dust. In fact, it looked rather fluffy. The blanket looked like it provided warm and there was a carpet on the floor instead of dirt. There was a large mirror and a chest underneath it. On top of the chest, laid out, were colorful garments of yellow, purple, and blue. There was a blue hat with a yellow feather on top, a purple and blue shirt and black fringed extension that would rest under it, purple and yellow and blue tights, purple shoes with bells on them, a yellow collar-tunic thing also with bells sewn on, and last (but certainly not least) a golden-outlined purple mask. Laraine gestured to it and asked, "Why are those lying there?"

Clopin laughed, "Did I also mention that the King of the Gypsies is also a jester?"

Laraine chuckled, "Well, there's a first for everything, _non_?"

He nodded, "_Oui_, there is. AND NOW I believe that we should get to bed. We need our beauty sleep. You, not so much, but me, on the other hand, a lot of it."

Laraine shook her head, "You do not! You look fine the way you are!"

Clopin gasped, "I just suddenly remembered – you don't have a nightgowns or sleeping ware, do you?"

Laraine shook her head.

Clopin opened the tent, "I'll be right back! DON'T MOVE!" He made a wild dash out in the general direction of Esmeralda's tent.

Laraine sighed looking at the pile of clothes on the chest again. Then, something caught her eye. It was… a puppet? Yes, it was a puppet. It looked just like Clopin – except in jester clothes, of course. Laraine looked at it in awe, "It's adorable!" She picked it up and cradled it in her arms.

Clopin came back into the room, "I have your…" He noticed that she was handling his puppet.

Laraine nervously laughed, "Umm… I'm sorry! I shouldn't be invading your privacy like that."

Much to her surprise, he shook his head, "It's quite alright. I'm afraid that _petit démon_ loves affection, though."

Laraine chuckled, "I see." She set him down and turned to face Clopin. "I take it that you have a nightgown for me to use?"

He nodded, showing her a teal blue gown, "It's nothing fancy, but it'll do until I can find you something more… suitable."

Laraine shook her head, "That won't be needed. I think it looks fine." She took it from him and awkwardly said, "Could you… err… turn around, please?"

Clopin gasped, "Oh – yeah – right!" He turned around and twiddled his thumbs. "Just tell me when you're ready!"

Laraine took off her shirt, setting her purse and flute that she had been carrying in sleeves out next to her feet. Off came her dress and on came the nightgown. She turned to face him, her flute and purse in hand, "You can look now."

Clopin turned around, his mouth open. He hastily closed it and quickly mumbled, "You look great!"

Laraine laughed, "Mind if I put my belongings next to yours? We'll probably get up around the same time."

He shook his head, taking his hat and shirt off, "Not at all." He then took his shoes off, "I didn't know that you played the flute!"

Laraine nodded, "Yes, I do. I'll try and remember and play you something tomorrow."

Clopin smiled, "That would be great." He put on a black pair of pants and climbed into 'bed.' He nervously laughed, "Sorry I don't have any other places set up for you to sleep, so you're going to have to sleep with me. Do you mind?"

Laraine shook her head, "Of course not." She climbed in next to him. She smiled, "Next to you is fine. Either that or I freeze to death outside."

He laughed, "And that wouldn't be a good thing, would it?"

"No, that wouldn't," Laraine turned over onto her side. She yawned, "Good night, Clopin."

Clopin rolled over onto his side, "Good night, Laraine. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Laraine laughed, "Will do, will do." And with a smile painted across her face, Laraine went to sleep, for the first time in her life, happy.

* * *

**Now wasn't that cute? **


End file.
